Of Demons and Time Lords (on hiatus)
by Pandoricas Box
Summary: Just something I thought of last night. What if the Tenth Doctor met Crowley?
1. The Doctor and Rose

It was a normal day for the Doctor and Rose. Well...not really. It happened to be normal to their perspective but if you are not accustomed to thwarting the plans of monsters and/or aliens on a daily basis, then the Doctor and Rose's day would have been nowhere near normal from your perspective. They had just escaped from the planet Krop Tor where they had battled the Beast when the TARDIS started inexplicably shaking.

"Doctor, what's going on?!" Rose shouted as sparks flew overhead.

"I don't know! The TARDIS is being pulled through a hole in the universe!"

"Those exist?!"

"Apparently!"

With one final flip and crash, the TARDIS landed.

"Doctor, where are we?" Rose quietly asked.

The Doctor pulled one of the TARDIS screens over to look at it as he got up. "Apparently we're nowhere."

Rose also got up off the ground and started walking towards the TARDIS door.

The Doctor stopped her. "You might not want to do that. We could be anywhere right now. There could be anything outside those doors–"

At that very moment, a man that looked exactly like the Doctor (except for his hair, which was ginger) burst through the TARDIS doors and skidded to a halt.

The Doctor and Rose stared at him, mouths open in shock.

"Well, this is...complicated," said Crowley.


	2. Aziraphale and Crowley

**For anyone interested in when this happens for Aziraphale and Crowley, it's before the present day in about 2006, before the antichrist is even delivered to Crowley.**

* * *

For Aziraphale and Crowley, the day had also started normally. Again, normal is relative, especially if you're an angel and a demon living among humans in London. The situation started (relatively) normally, with the angel and the demon chatting on a park bench in London. In the middle of their conversation, a weird whooshing noise started to sound. Aziraphale and Crowley glanced at each other and stood up.

"Crowley, do you hear that noise?"Aziraphale asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"Of course I hear that! Anyone would hear that!" Crowley replied.

"What could make that noise?"

Thoughts of different things that make noise raced through Crowley's mind. However, none of the things he thought of sounded like that. "I don't know, it sounds like a few metal sheets rubbing against each other. It's a bit agitating, really."

Aziraphale looked around. The weird noise was coming from an alleyway he spotted over by a few buildings. "Whatever is making that noise seems to be coming from over there," he gestured to where the alleyway was.

"Okay, then why don't you go investigate it, since your duty is to _protect and guide the people of London_ or whatever," Crowley suggested.

"Don't you at least want to know what that sound is?" Aziraphale questioned back.

After a deciding moment, Crowley gave in. "Fineeeee...I'll go towards the alleyway first in case the sound is because of a few demons, then you come in about five minutes later if I don't come out of the alley. Got it?"

Aziraphale nodded. "Thanks for agreeing to this."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**thanks for sticking with this story guys! I don't really know how to write for Aziraphale and Crowley since I've really only watched the first episode of Good Omens so far, so sorry if anybody seems OOC in this story. (Just wondering, any pointers from you guys on how to write for Aziraphale and Crowley?) **

**Thanks for reading, and as always, please review! Reviewing will help get the next chapter up faster!**


	3. The Third Chapter

Rose glanced at the Doctor, who was still frozen in shock. Then, she glanced back at the man standing in front of them who was clearly _not_ the Doctor.

The actual Doctor was the first one to break the ice. "Er, hello. I'm...the Doctor. And you are...?"

"Crowley."

The two just stared at each other in silence for a few moments, but Rose wasn't having any of it. She wanted to know _why_ this man looked so much like the Doctor, and _why_ he was in the TARDIS.

"So, _Crowley_, any idea why you look exactly like the Doctor?" Rose gestured towards the Time Lord in question.

"Er, I'm actually not sure," Crowley blatantly stated.

All of a sudden, the Doctor had a realization. "OH!" he shouted, the force of it making everybody in the immediate vicinity jump (even though Crowley would never admit that he had been startled by a 900 year old absolute _child_ that had somehow found his way into the TARDIS supply of hair gel a week ago). "That's it! We've landed in a different universe!"

"Yeah, and?" Rose responded.

"Well there's enough of _me_ for one universe, but in this universe there's no me going around and saving people and planets, so Crowley here is my counterpart in this universe!"

"That makes sense. He _does_ look exactly like you, after all..." Rose paused. "Wait, does that mean he's not human too?"

"You're right," Crowley started slowly. He didn't usually just tell stuff like this to people he just met. "I'm not human. I'm a demon."

Rose tilted her head a bit in response to that like she'd seen weirder. Which, in their case, she and the Doctor actually _had_ because they just got back from fighting the _literal devil_ from their universe. _Wait, does that mean that there are multiple devils?_ She thought.

Crowley rolled his eyes at everyone's lack of a reaction. _That's fine if they're not surprised._ Instead of perpetuating the awkward silence that that had generated, the demon turned towards the Doctor. "So if you're not human, that what _are_ you?"

It was at that moment that Aziraphale had decided to walk in on their little conversation.


	4. The Fourth Chapter

Aziraphale looked around at what had become quite an awkward situation. "You're saying that you two are from another universe, parallel to this one?"

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded and cleared his throat. "I'll say it again, though: I honestly have no idea how we got here. The TARDIS just suddenly decided to go all wibbly on us and more importantly why does _he_ get to be the ginger one?"

"You could have been _pulled_ here by something-" Aziraphale started.

"Wibbly? What does that even mean? What do you _expect_ us to think it means?! And ginger?" Crowley burst out at the same time.

The angel and the demon exchanged surprised glances.

The Doctor stepped right up to Crowley from the console, unintentionally giving Rose and Aziraphale a perfect view of the spectacle.

The spectacle being the Doctor starting his little rant, pacing around Crowley. "Y'know, _wibbly_! Like, 'oh no, the timestreams have gone wibbly', or 'this fixed point coming up has some _wibblyness_ about it', or '_I can't understand you because my hair is so ginger-_I mean _wibbly_..."

"What is it with you and being ginger?" Rose laughed, "I think you look better with brown hair." She ruffled the Time Lord in question's hair.

A pause. Then,

"Wait a minute, one of you isn't human..?" Aziraphale phrased it as more of a polite statement than a question.

The Doctor froze. "How'd you guess? Usually, people can never tell, regardless of their special...abilities."

"Do we look like normal people to you?" Crowley gestured at himself and Aziraphale.

"I never said you were-" the Doctor was promptly cut off by Crowley, who then said

"Let's take this to the bookshop, shall we? I'm in the mood for some alcohol. Doesn't have to be anything specific, just _something_ with alcohol in it..."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**One, I'm sorry for not updating on time, and**

**Two, I think that words cannot describe how demotivated I have been for the past few forevers...life came up, stuff, quarantine, you know how it goes. I hope everyone stays safe during this whole thing though**


End file.
